


Ghost in the Cellar

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Connie have sex. Rebecca belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Cellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Rebecca was making it a habit to sleep with Connie in the winery cellar. He didn’t have anywhere to stay, so he was just staying where he worked for now. The Baroness didn’t know, or she didn’t care. Either way, she didn’t say anything about him staying there. Nor did she say anything about Rebecca going down to see him every night.

And though Connie didn’t have anywhere official to stay, he didn’t let it get him down. Mostly he was glad to be free of GED, and to work somewhere where his talents were not only recognised and utilised but appreciated. But his talents in the wine business weren’t the only ones he had.

Rebecca had quickly discovered that Connie was a very good kisser. She blushed when she wondered if his mouth would be just as good elsewhere. It probably would be, maybe just as good as her dream. If not better. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and moved her body against his. Connie moved his hips, and Rebecca tilted her head back with a gasp as she felt something hard brushing against her.

“Connie,” Rebecca moaned, grinding against him a little. Connie’s hands slipped under her shirt and over her skin, questing upwards for her bra clasp.

“These are hard,” said Connie. Rebecca only nodded, busy kissing his neck and reaching for the fly of his jeans. Her hand rubbed over the bulge she found there, and she squeezed it. Connie moaned and started moving his hips into her hand.

With a growl, Rebecca moved her hand away and pulled their hips together. Her skin felt ultra sensitive, and Connie’s hands were surprisingly soft and gentle. He finally got the clasp undone and began to unbutton her shirt too, which she quickly wriggled out of. Half of the buttons were still done up when she pulled it over her head, but oh well.

Connie began to kiss her bare skin, moving his lips and tongue down from her breasts to her stomach. When he reached the waistband of her jeans, he trailed his tongue along the skin there and Rebecca moaned and arched her back. She moved her hands down to unzip her pants, but then Connie took her hands gently and unzipped them himself. It was almost cruel, the way he trailed his tongue down her panties.

“I dreamed about this,” Rebecca murmured. Her heart pounded as she wondered if it would be just as good. It probably would be, Connie had already proven to be skilled with his tongue.

“I’ve dreamed about you too,” said Connie. “Usually you taking me in a field somewhere and…”

“And in my dream, you just appeared,” said Rebecca. “And started to eat me out.”

“Oh, you mean like I’m about to do now?” asked Connie. Rebecca shivered slightly at the heat in his eyes, and then she shivered for an entirely different reason when he moved his head down and pulled her panties down. His tongue did feel good as he swirled it around her clit, and then he slipped it inside her and she moaned loudly. She buried her fingers in his thick red-brown hair, moving her hips as he moved his tongue in and out and swirled it around.

When he pulled away, leaving her frustratingly close, she groaned but then felt a spark of excitement as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being unzipped. The pants and underpants hit the cellar floor with a muffled noise, and Rebecca grinned at the sight of him.

“You have muscles,” she said, eyeing him appreciatively.

“Didn’t you see that when you saw me naked ages ago?” asked Connie.

“Nope, I was busy looking at your ass,” said Rebecca. She flashed a grin at him, and he captured her lips with his own. He lowered his body down onto her’s, and she moaned as his hardness slid into her. He began to move slowly, one hand on her breast rubbing her nipple as he kissed her. And then he rested his head on her shoulder and started to go a little faster, making her moan and move her hips.

“Wait, I forgot something,” said Connie, suddenly pulling out of her. Rebecca growled her frustration, but Connie made up for it a little by slipping his fingers into her. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, but then he had to remove that too so he could tear open the little packet he’d pulled out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Oh,” said Rebecca, and laughed. “I am on the pill, you know.”

“I know but the cellar doesn’t have a shower in it,” said Connie.

“True, and the Baroness would probably be a little annoyed and judgemental if I asked to use her bathroom to clean up after sex,” said Rebecca. She sat up to watch Connie put the condom on, her fingers itching to touch him and make him come completely undone. But that could come later. Though she looked forward to the day when she could turn him into a moaning, writhing mess.

When Connie finally did push into her again, Rebecca wrapped her legs around him so he’d stay there this time. He started moving fast again, thrusting in a little deeper because of how she was holding him there. Rebecca tipped her head back and moaned loudly, feeling the pressure beginning to build. And then she began to kiss his neck, attacking with her lips and teeth. She nipped at his neck just beneath his chin and he kissed her, holding her body so he could get a different angle.

Rebecca was amazed by how good Connie was at sex. Maybe he would someday approach her in a field at night. The thought made her lick her lips, and she found that she could taste the salt of sweat. Though she couldn’t tell who it belonged to. She licked his bare chest to find out, and when Connie moaned she decided to lick her fingers and pinch his nipple. He moaned louder at that and began thrusting into her a little harder. Rebecca moaned, and suddenly the rising pressure exploded and she moaned louder as she came. She kept moving her hips though, wanting him to come too. She wanted to know how he looked and sounded when he came, so she could fantasise about it later.

When Connie did come, he moaned loudly and thrust deep into her, then kept thrusting gently until he was finished. And then he stayed there, panting and lying on top of her. Rebecca was panting too, and still pulsing around him every so often. Their skin was slick with sweat, and she could feel Connie’s heart beating against her own. Unable to think of anything to say, Rebecca kissed him, holding him in her arms.

Connie only had the one mattress in his cellar ‘bedroom’, but with Rebecca with him, that didn’t seem to matter so much. The one mattress fit the two of them nicely.


End file.
